


Resurgence

by Intriguedmagician



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Archangel is a bad codename they both know it, Death makes for an awkward break up, Eventual Fluff, F/M, More characters to be added, Ref to modern music as classics, Scars, So does working for Cerberus too, awkward Garrus, i'm terrible at summaries, maybe smut, set in ME2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intriguedmagician/pseuds/Intriguedmagician
Summary: Plot Summary: Jane Shepard’s adventures through Mass Effect 2 with more angst and fluff the game originally provided with some tangent missions that will be added. Can a Certain Turian help her come to terms with everything going on?Shepard Summary: Sole Survivor, Colonist, Infiltrator. Romanced Kaidan in ME1, Let Ashley die on Virmire to save Kaidan, Renegade final choice in ME1. Shepard is more Renegade than Paragon, however still makes Paragon choices if it concerns her allies. Uses default name as well.Chapters: Unknown as of yet.Release Schedule: Unknown as of yet.Beta: N/A (Open to beta readers :) )Edits: Done on a regular basis as I spot errors.**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THIS SERIES, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO BIOWARE AND THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS SOLELY NON PROFIT AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE ONLY.**





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 

Shepard barely had time to process what had indeed happened to her, she sat within her cabin, her knee pulled up to her chest upon the couch as she looked upon her datapad. It held files on all those she may wish to recruit for the upcoming fight with the collectors. She had no idea who most of these people were. The only friendly face she had seen was Tali but they had a run on Freedom’s progress, as she had promised Cerberus had returned Veetor'Nara to the fleet however she did not receive any reports only that he had been too far gone for any information to be extracted.  
  
Doubt filled her mind if that was the right choice, but only time would tell. She added a note to remind her that she should try and contact Tali at a later date to see how Veetor is, as well as a catch up as the young Quarian had become her friend. She deserved the full truth and then maybe she could help her get the old team together, not these people Cerberus had chosen for her.  
  
She didn’t like it but the best choice she had right now was to head to Omega, she could acquire two members there.  
  
First was this idiot called Archangel, what type of name is that? She thought to herself as she shook her head, she thought to call reviving her Lazarus Project was pretentious. A saint that was revived four days later by Christ the Saviour himself, except for her it was two years and then some. Plus she wouldn’t call the Illusive man a saviour, his motives seem pure enough but there was always something he held back. She sighed heavily as she threw her datapad to the table. It skidded across stopping short of the edge, standing upwards she slowly walked over to her bed. She dropped down onto it face first as she laid like that for a while. Her eyes flickered over to the clock. Just past 3am…  
  
With a small groan, she rolled onto her front her hands gently resting upon her stomach. Closing her eyes she finally found a dreamless sleep.  
  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ  
  
The sound hit her ears first pulling her mind away from rest, it can’t be time to get up already can it? With sleepy eyes, she turned her head to look at the clock. 7 am on the dot, she hit the snooze button as she pulled a pillow over her head.  
  
“Commander you asked me that you were to be awakened at Seven AM with no time to snooze.” EDI spoke altering her senses to jog awake. When did she ask EDI to do that, she would have remembered. Needless to say, she pulled her body up throwing the pillow behind her in a rough area it should be.  
  
Years of military training she should ready her bed, have the quickest shower she could and be ready for duty within 15 minutes if need be. But she had awoken now, she showered last night so she didn’t need to worry about that. Hauling herself from the bed she walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out the Cerberus commander uniform. She had to differ from the soldiers that were working upon the Normandy SR2, Joker wished for her to be called that. She had little reason to argue it made for a fitting name, it was another chance to put those bastards that spaced her down.

Finally clipping the last clip shut she walked out of her cabin, fingers scraping through the slight frizz of her hair. She wished Cerberus had fixed so something so mundane but she had to be EXACTLY who she was else it wouldn’t be her, from what she could gather from Miranda and the logs she managed to see on her waking.  
  
Stepping into the elevator she pressed the 2nd-floor button upon the panel before her. Slowly the Elevator moved down, it would seem that Cerberus didn’t improve this aspect… She swore she spent too much time in this elevator. The doors slid open showing she was indeed on the 2nd floor where the Combat Information Centre (CIC) was based, stepping forward she walked up the platform and looked at the galaxy map. It wouldn’t take too long to get to Omega, after all she needed Archangel and Dr Mordin Solus. At least she had a name for the second one.  
  
“Let's head to Omega.” She spoke as Joker replied with his usual funny jip that kept the lightheartedness of the situation.  
  
“Aye Aye Commander! Off to the dangerous merc filled quadrant we go!” The intercom cut out showing he had indeed finished what he had said. With a slight shake of her head, she couldn’t help but smirk they both knew that merc’s rated pretty low on a scale of any feasible threat. Stepping away from the galaxy map she walked down the small ramp. Happy they were in FTL she walked over to the cockpit where Joker seemed like a little kid again as his seat slowly spun around.

“Can you believe this, Commander? It's my baby, better than new! She fits me like a glove!” There was a slight pause as Shepard couldn’t help but smile his enthusiasm was infectious, she could understand his want to fly and he had his hand on one of the best ships they could build. She had to admit the SR2 was a massive improvement on the first.  
“... And leather seats! Military may set the hardware standard, but on a first-gen frigate they could care less if the seats breathe. Civilian sector comfort by design.”  
  
“The reproduction is not intended to be perfect, Mr Moreau. Seamless improvements were made.” EDI chimed in as they both turned their head to the holographic AI. Jokers shoulders slumped with the interruption, a hearty sigh coming from him as he continued.  
  
“...And there is the downside. I liked the Normandy when she was beautiful and quiet. Now she’s got this thing I don’t want to talk about. It’s like ship cancer.” He finished as he gave a half-assed frown.  
  
“Well Joker, things always come with strings attached. It's just in the form of an AI. Besides this isn’t even the same Normandy, she never will be.” Shepard spoke as her arms folded across her chest as she awaited his response.  
  
“Well, there is us. I’ll take that Commander. The last two years sucked without you. Even if an AI is spying on us, it will be like the old days. But better!” Joker’s enthusiasm returned as the chair began to spin on to panels once again.  
  
“Well I hope so, I did die after all” She spoke she was able to make light of her death with Joker, after all, he had been with her in her final moments in some way she felt he blamed himself for her death first time around.  
  
Although Joker got the last word in as he just scoffed and replied.  
“Gah! You’re such a downer.” A light chuckle escaped Shepard's lips as she shook her head, turning she began to walk back through the CIC towards the elevator she needed to get ready to board Omega, she was not going to wear her uniform she was going in full armour. She’s not stupid, she doubted she could escape death a second time around. She eventually found herself returning to her cabin to put her armour on and check her equipment, it seemed to pass her visual checks although is anything was at fault she would know about in combat.  
  
“Commander we’ve arrived at Omega preparing to dock.” Joker spoke over the intercom as that was her signal to haul herself back to the CIC and then onto the airlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a liner start to the story. Promise next chapter will start deviations... But recruitment has to be recruitment :(

Her arrival upon the dodgy station of Omega had been interesting enough. An overly friendly Salarian she didn’t quite catch the name of tried to get up close and personal hinting at a tour. However, thankfully another alien came along and told him to run off. Although it came with a message see Aria within Afterlife, a frown appeared across her lips as the scars widened a little the peek of a mix of red and orange showing across her features. Slowly walking towards the nightclub she couldn’t but hate the feeling of being summoned, it was different in the Alliance Navy. She was following orders but this? She felt like a trained dog running to her master, but Aria knew everything on this station. She could have easily ordered Shepard and her team to be dragged up to Afterlife but instead, she chose to ‘ask’.

Slowly approaching the club she could hear the dull thud of the base through the thick metal doors with the faint sound of the song played, stepping up the steps she saw the bouncer look down at his datapad before standing aside letting the doors open.    
  
“Come on in…” He grumbled as he returned to his datapad shortly afterwards. Shepard walked through the entrance hall the club set in hues of red and orange. The light downplayed the scars upon her features, she must find a way to get this fixed she thought as it appeared awful on her. The hellish theme of the club suited the station it was in, Omega was anything but heavenly. It was a place of sin and crime, and if this Archangel was taking out gang leaders he wasn’t doing a good job. She was being too harsh though, it would take a miracle and then some to clean Omega up and Archangel was just one person. Or Alien, the Dossier didn’t state what race he was. 

Reaching the doors at the end of the hall Shepard stepped forward once they had opened. Being greeted by the club itself, the pillar in the centre with Asari women dancing along poles. The smell of Alcohol and sex just reeked within this place, a mix of stale booze and sweat just didn’t make a pleasant scent. The bouncers littered around being more of a showpiece than anything kept pointing her towards the back of the club where Aria was. Climbing another set of steps Shepherd finally saw the Asari woman. She had to admit she certainly had looks which no doubt helped in being a crime lord, she did have to wonder though how did Aria gain so much influence. She’d have to ask or research later. 

“That’s close enough” The Asari crime lord spoke.

Stepping up the final steps she was greeted by a Turian with a pistol in her face upon queue Miranda and Jacob raised their weapons. Figures, Shepard thought. Protecting their investment. With a nod of Aria’s head, the tension defused as all weapons where lowered.   
  
“Stand still!” The Batarian barked at Shepard as he brought up his Omni tool up, a frown once again appeared across Shepard’s face. This was testing her patience and she had little to spare given her tired state, who knew a two-year dirt nap and you can still end up feeling like crap waking up. Maybe humans weren't designed to wake up right, except morning people they are an unholy subgroup of humans.    
  
“If you’re looking for weapons you aren’t doing a very good job.” Shepard spoke as her hand grasped her pistol pulling it free, waving it around in front of the Batarian. A slight smirk appearing across her features.    
  
Aria glanced behind her from over her shoulder she simply watched the two figures behind her.    
“Can’t be too careful with dead Spectres. That could be anyone wearing your face.” her tone reverberated with a warning as her brows furrowed together. Shepard raised her arm pointing towards Aria, brushing off the ill intent from the previous statement.    
“I was told you’re the person to talk to if I have questions,” Shepard spoke with a demanding tone as she was not going to leave without some answers.    
They’re clean.” The Batarian interrupted into the conversation as he stepped aside, allowing Shepard to step towards Aria. Aria herself turned to face the commander with a simple statement. 

  
“Depends on the questions” Her gaze locked upon Shepard with a small sway of her hips she seemed to try and cast an alluring pose. Unfortunately, Asari didn’t tempt Shepard.   
“You run Omega?” The quick question was asked from Shepard as Aria couldn’t help but laugh before replying.    
“I am Omega.” She replied now having her back facing Shepard once more raising her arms up as if she was some kind of holy woman. She slowly lowered her extended limbs before turning back to Shepard, Jane knew she was in for a small speech now. “But you need more. Everyone needs something. And they all come to me.” She continued before pausing for a breath as she began pacing up and down the small sitting area she donned as her throne.   
“I’m the boss, CEO, queen if you’re feeling dramatic. It doesn’t matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule.” She finally stopped pacing as she lowered herself down to the seat. Swinging her leg over the other as she leant back, hands resting upon her crossed knees. 

“Don’t fuck with Aria” Aria finally concluded her mini speech as Shepard certainly did think Queen applied, the level of drama was unneeded. The sly smirk appeared across the Asari’s face once more dark purple lips curling upwards, Jane took a deep breath before she simply replied. 

“Sounds like neither of us likes being jerked around.” An aggressive comment made to simply find some common ground between the pair, it didn’t go down well with Aria as her left brow raised the smirk dropping as she swiftly replied.    
“And on your ship, that would matter. Here, we entertain my preferences.” She spoke her tone becoming firm as her hand pointed to herself. Her way or the highway, Shepard would have to put up and shut up for the time being. Until she had Dr Solus and this Archangel…

Shepard just barely missed the wave of her hand to show her to seat upon the couch on her side. Taking the opportunity she walked forward sitting down, legs apart as she leaned forward.     
“So what can I do for you?” Aria spoke as her tone shifted once again to its laid-back form.    
“I’m trying to track down Archangel.” Jane spoke as she didn’t wish to give too much away. Aria looked across the small glint of curiosity mixed within her expression.    
“You and half of Omega. You want him dead, too?” She waited to hear Jane’s reaction. She wouldn’t have thought that Archangel would piss off a Spectre agent.

“I’m putting a team together; he’s on my list.” Shepard replied to the Asari, Aria allowed the small shock appear across her features as it was indeed a perfect solution to a growing pest problem on her station.    
“Interesting. You’re going to make some enemies teaming up with Archangel. That’s assuming you can get to him. He’s in a bit of trouble right now.” Aria’s tone softened as she reached the end returning to her usual plain expression. Great, Shepard thought. Typical, Archangel will need to come first then.    
“What kind of trouble?” Jane asked as she was curious to know what she was going to walk into, and if it was more trouble than it's worth.    
“The local merc groups have joined forces to take him down. They’ve got him cornered but sounds like they’re having trouble finishing him off. They’ve started hiring anybody with a gun to help them.” Aria couldn’t contain the slight glimpse of anger that escaped in her tone, this Archangel situation was fast coming out of hand, now the perfect cleaner dropped on her doorstep.   
“Sounds like that might be our ticket in.” Jacob spoke up from the bottom of the steps interrupting what Shepard was going to say. A simple nod of her head showed agreement, Excellent Aria thought.    
“They’re using the private room for recruiting... Just over there.  I’m sure they’ll sign you up.” Verballing handing out the details she needed to, however, another question came from the commander in front of her.    
“What can you tell me about Archangel.” A frown appeared across Aria’s face as she recalled what she knew about the man.    
“Not as much as I’d like. He showed up here several months ago and started causing all sorts of problems. If you make your own laws - which everyone here does - he makes life… difficult. He’s reckless and idealistic. But he seems to know enough to stay clear of me.” A small huff of pride came from the Asari woman as she already knew the next question Shepard was going to ask. “Blue Suns. Eclipse. Blood Pack. They’re Omega’s major players. Unless they’re at war, you’ll never see them together. But one thing they hate more than each other is Archangel.”   
“Shit…” Shepard muttered under her breath as this guy was really in a tight spot. Those three merc groups working together, this guy must have refused to bite the dust. “Maybe I’ll come back later.” Shepard spoke as she rose to her feet before standing before Aria, the shrug of indifference from the Asari as she simply brushed it off with.    
“Maybe I’ll be here.”    
  
Walking down the steps she heard Miranda and Jacob muttering behind her.    
“What?” Jane finally spoke as Miranda replied with her usual corporate tone.   
“I was just saying to Jacob we should get Dr Solus first.”    
“If we do that there may not be an Archangel to recruit. Archangel first then Solus. Archangel will know his way around the station just as good if not better than Solus.” Jane snapped as she was not going to let Miranda attempt to whittle her down with over cautious reasonings. She saw the blue sun standing outside.    
“Hear you're recruiting” Jane spoke as the Batarian Merc stood aside with a firm Hmm. Walking down the steps she stepped inside to be greeted by another Batarian Blue Sun. He was finishing giving a small verbal contract to the person in front of her, the freelancer headed out as Jane stepped up to the mark.    
  


The Batarian pointed at her as he simply spoke.    
“You three look like could do some damage. Looking for a good fight?” His voice rasped upon his vocal cords as she simply replied.    
“Sure, if this is the place to go after Archangel.” She raised her arms crossing them over her chest as she raised a brow, the Batarian couldn’t care less about any qualms these three had with Archangel. They were cannon fodder to him. 

“This is the place. Standard fee is 500 credits each, you get paid when the job’s done if you die your friends don’t collect your share. You’ll need your own weapons and armour looks like you got that covered and no this does not make you a member of Blue Suns, Eclipse or the Blood Pack. You are freelancer period. Any questions?” He recited the verbal contract once again as Shepard nodded.   
“Seems fair, where to next.” Jane spoke as she relaxed her stance, her arms dropping to the side as the Batarian spoke up once again.   
“Just head over to the transport depot outside the club one of our boys will take you from there. Send in the next one” That was her cue to leave, turning she saw the doors open a young human walked past her. Her gaze adverted to him, he couldn’t be 18…   
  
“Where do I sign up!” He seemed so happy to be even becoming a freelancer, Shepard couldn’t stand around anymore she turned around and spoke up.   
“You look a little young to be a freelancing as a merc.” the young man protested saying he was old enough and how he grew up on Omega. “Walk away from this kid… It’s not worth the 500 credits.” She turned and started to head over to the depot, she saw another Blue Suns Batarian slowing her pace down she stopped in front of him.   
“I’m on the mission” Her voice was calm and relaxed as he simply shrugged.   
“I hope you are ready Archangel’s been annihilating you freelancers.” He hauled his weight back onto two legs as the kid from earlier came bouncing through saying he was on the mission too. Jacob glanced over to Shepard as a heavy sigh escaped her lips, she grabbed the pistol from the young man and hit it against her palms a few times. Sparks arched from it as she handed it back.  
“Go get your money back then go home.” Her voice was firm as the young man grasped the broken pistol and walked off in the opposite direction. A smile came from Jacob as Shepard simply shook her head, it was another thing she didn’t need plus he would be annoying as hell on the journey there.   
  
After arriving and being instructed around for what seemed like a good while Shepard finally came across the person she needed to see Sergeant Cathka from the Blue Suns, working on a Gunship. That would be bad news if that got into the air again… He began wittering on about how she and her crew stood out and how they should be moving out soon. Scouting around her gaze finally seeing something of use, a smirk appeared across her features as she couldn’t help it. The Sergeant was distracted by something on his screen as he ordered bravo team to move out. He turned back to her and said something else she didn’t really listen now though, he activated the tint upon his visor and began welding once again. Her hand grasped the electrode and approached him before speaking up.  
  
“You’re working too hard.” As she finished the sentence she rammed the electrode right within his armour as his screams filled the air, stepping away she dusted her hands down as she looked over to Jacob and Miranda. 

“Shall we?” Shepard asked as they both nodded, raising their guns they began their assault on the bridge. Vaulting herself over she was able to catch a glimpse of Archangel, he was obviously Turian she knew that much. Her mind flickered back to before she wondered if this guy would be as accepting as Garrus was, pushing that aside she cracked her knuckles as she looked over to her team.    
“Let's give these guys a surprise of their own.” Drawing her pistol out she began to approach the base, quickly getting over the bridge before arriving within his base. Seeing the bomb she shot the engineer arming it as the bullet went cleanly through his head. 

With pressure now relieved from the bridge, Garrus moved towards the open hall where Merc’s where being filled. His eyes spotted a trio of humans following one woman’s lead, the way she held herself crouched, pistol locked in hand. A smirk came across the Turian beneath his helmet. Loading a concussive round he popped it straight into the woman’s back, a slight laugh came from him as she looked over towards him no doubt she would be furious and he could feel that glare from across the room. It was her alright… How? He had no idea but she was a welcome sight for tired eyes.

  
From within cover she felt a shot against her back, the hit knocked her shields down as she felt slightly winded.    
“Bastard shot me” She spoke along their coms channel, a tut of disapproval came from Miranda. A quick glance to the over to the sniper as Shepard’s features were mostly covered by her helmet, but she was glaring at him. Raising her hand upwards to about shoulder height she waved it forward, signalling it was time for her team to move. She jumped out of cover as the Merc’s barely had time to react, her pistol already raised… One… Two shots dead the merc dropped to the ground Miranda and Jacob separately dealing with theirs.    
  
Walking up the ramp she clipped her helmet loose dropping it down upon the stand. She turned the corner pistol raised as she simply spoke allowed.    
“Archangel?” annoyance lingered in her tone as he felt the heat of her glare upon the back of his head, he raised his hand upwards telling her to stop. Focusing back down the scope of his rifle he saw the merc finally poke his head from cover, pulling the trigger the shot fired. Dead. The merc dropped to the floor as Garrus placed the butt of his rifle down using it as a prop to help him up. Being crouched for so long had played havoc on his legs, now on his two feet he slowly walked over to the couch his free hand releasing the clips of his own helmet. Dropping it down he finally sat upon the arm of the couch raising his leg to rest against the table, his gaze moved to hers as he saw her features soften from anger to relief. 


End file.
